


Power Up Origins

by RaveDark82



Category: Power up (psychotic psoftware)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Space Battles, Space Stations, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveDark82/pseuds/RaveDark82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power up origins is based from a game called power up a spaceship shooter  up on the pc and xbox360 by psychotic psoftware.<br/>The game does't really have much of a storyline just enough for the game so i wrote power up origins which sets years before the events on the game.</p><p>No one knows how the war began between the humans and the reptilians and lead to the destruction of earth and who is pilot the last surviving human , What is prototype ship known as weapon f and lead them into battle against the horde of reptilians ships in seek of revenge to everyone of earth now for the first time the question will finally be answered.</p><p>This is my first story i shared so please go easy on me.</p><p>There will be more chapters to the story soon</p><p>Please feel free to comment this story good or bad or any advice on thing that be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

****Many years ago way before the reptilians invaded and destroyed earth, The reptilians travelling through space to find a new planet to colonise they intercepted a beacon pulse. As the reptilians headed into the direction where the beacon pulse been detected they see a unknown ship far in the distance as they get closer the unknown ship is getting bigger and bigger until they were directly in front of it.** **

****All the crew members of the reptilians fleet you can hear them whispering in the background as everyone watched the unknown ship drifting through space,** **

**“ **wow it looks so cool”****

**“ **I never seen anything like this”****

**“ **look at its build configuration it amazing”****

**“ **I don't like it”****

****The watcher told the cleaner to continue exploring for a new world to colonise while the watcher and the engineer stayed behind to uncover the mysterious ship origin and learn its technology to use as there own, The cleaner initialised the hyper drive engines and vanished into hyper space.****

****The watcher told his crew launch all fighters and drones to patrol the area and protect the ship the reptilians has up most respect for the watcher he is one of the highest ranking officer and know as the brains of the reptilians he designed all the ships they have now, His ship is the most advanced of its kind being the scientific ship which it can scan almost anything is in range and has advanced weaponry.****

****The watcher told all crew members on board his ship to make scans of the unknown ship he also said “i want to known as much of this ship and see if that beacon was a distress call”****

****The watcher contacted the engineer to launch the engineer bots to take samples of the ship days lead to weeks lead to months now a year has past and still unable to learn its secrets the watcher received a call from his crew they managed to dandify the beacon.****

**“ **sir that beacon we picked up to bring us to the ship is not a distress call it took us so long to work it out we keep replaying the beacon pulse and well I'm not sure how to put this it was a warning”a crew member said.****

****The watcher replied “a warning for who”. His crew mentioned “The warning just don't make sense it had too signals one was the warning but the other seemed like it was drawing us to the ship”.****

****The reptilian scout discovered strange markings on the ship. “Scout 1 to scout 2 have you ever since anything like this before",scout 2 said “ No ever even our scanners are having trouble with it but there is no one on board scans also indicates its very advanced than us who knows what this ship is capable of “.The reptilian scout ships detected something coming from the unknown ship like it's powering up"** **

**“ **Sir the markings on it is in drakken origin one of the elders oh my god all this time it's been scanning us even our data system”.The watcher and the engineer looked at each other puzzled and both said the something “why would there be a warning and a distress call”.Then the watcher received a transmission from his scout ship****

**… **..............................................Opening Transmission................................................****

**“ **sir look at the ship I don't like the looks of this but its glowing”.****

**… **..............................................End transmission…..............................................****

****The watcher and the engineer and all the reptilians gazed at the unknown ship seeing it glowing bright light even brighting up space like it was a star then the ship began to shake in a vibrating way,then a surge of electricity surrounded the unknown ship until a large electric pulse blasts out from the ship in all directions hitting all the reptilians ships around the unknown ship leaving them powerless.****

****A crew member said “Sir all power is down, that ship shut down all our systems and power down”.suddenly a mysterious mist formed round the unknown ship and a bright red glowing light appeared within the mist ,the reptilians then heard a deep loud voice through all there computers systems.****

**” **I am carn the artificial life form of thorax you will not take this ship or you be annihilated”.****

****So the ship can talk, we are the reptilians we don't take orders from you** **

****Reptilian scout 3, fired at the drakken ship countless times an not even making a scratch** **

**“ **Final warning” carn said.****

****Send a distress call to the cleaner and Fire at Will “Sir we not causing enough damage”relied the reptilian fighters. “Have it your way I warned you”announced carn.****

**“ **Your vessels now unable to move even attack or defend it self” carn said. The drakken ship nose begins to open and sucking in light from around it a loud noise projecting from the centre of it nose a Hugh light shoot straight out at the reptilian scouts ship followed by a sonic boom destroying the reptilian scouts in one shot.****

****"Ha-ha too easy " said carn.****

****The drakken ship powering it engines an opened I portal an disappeared in to it.****

****The cleaner receive a incoming distress call which took 5 years to reach the cleaner of the reptilian army.****

****The message was not clearly enough as it was distorted from electric interference****

**… **...........................................Incoming transmission.........................................****

****This a scout 1 to cleaner sir we have a major problem that ship is.... Earth origin ----oh noo it's gonna fire at us nooooooooo.** **

****..................................................end transmission..................................****

****So the earthlings trick us and destroyed our scout ships they will pay for this, the cleaner shouts in anger we are gonna make you earthlings suffer let them feel the wrath of the reptilians..** **

**_**Could this be then reason why the reptilian came to earth in a hostile way was the reptilians heading to earth to make peace and Seattle there differences , why was this mysterious drakken ship there for the reptilians to find a better question is a drakken army on its way was this a set up to start a war between the humans and the reptilians to make it easier for the drakken to dominate them both.** _ **

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**10 years have past the people on earth have advanced in technology they sent ships out in to space and began to build a academy to recruit spaceship pilots to fly the Mk1-a to escort a transport ship to deep space to find and explore New worlds.**

**"This is Mk1-a to control we located a perfect place to build the mother ship"**

“ **Good work, as you an your team found it why don't you name it” control said.**

“ **Wow OK ERM How bout Nimrod-7” said the pilot of Mk1-a.**

**Perfect pilot we dispatching reinforcements now with supplies and build to help making Nimrod-7 support it self see you soon control out.”**

**Construction of Nimrod-7 mother ship has began, Earth and other human colonised planets sends more and more supplies and the building section of the mother ship so it can be wielded on to the existing sections like giant Lego pieces.** **Several months have past most of the sections have been joined and to everyone surprise Nimrod-7 size is gigantic and still a few sections need to finish it. A new commander has just arrived at the site where Nimrod-7 being built as he approaches in his ship he could see constructions bots wielding and doing the wiring soon Nimrod-7 mother ship a signal for peace be completed.**

**Commander Hanson could see many planets near by he turned to his crew on his ship and said “OK men while Nimrod-7 getting its finishing touches we should go check out these near by planets for resources and any forms of life”.**

**One of his lieutenants replied “Yes sir great idea commander,I've found a planet to investigate first I read through each of the pilots of the Mk1-A reports stated strange energy reads coming from the surface but also hearing things like its whispering,The only problem is this planet has many psychotic storms generating electrical interference so we unable to do a full complete scan”.**

**Commander Hanson rubbed his beard and said “hmm, that's odd very odd we should investigate we should give this planet a name any ideas”.**

**His crew look at each other trying to think of a name for it one crew member said “tundra” but the other weren't sure commander Hanson then said “how bout “psychotica” all his crew agreed with the name psychotica and began to preparations to set up a team to risk there lives to investigate psychotica the team needed must be a mixed skilled of engineers,scientists, medic,including 5 soldiers for protection.**

**Within weeks a team was formed of Joe a lead engineer top of his class with 2 assistants Reece and Shayne. Steven a brilliant scientist with his assistants Celcus a cyborg and Amy a researcher and bob a tactical combat pilot and his trusted friend buster a dog.**

**Bob went to the ship to inspect and check all systems and make modification so the ship could stand the psychotic storms while buster his dog lays asleep bob said “dam dog always asleep “ with a giggle**

**Joe and his assistants Reece and Shayne was bring there tools and equipment into the cargo bay while Steven and Amy setting up there lab and cyborg Celcus helping bring in the supplies,Joe and Steven turned round and saw five soldiers on the loading bay next to a all terrain vehicle loaded up to the hilt with weaponry and fire-power.**

**Joe said to the soldiers “wow do you guys really need all that we only going to explore and make peace with the life forms down there not to start world war 3 I know your job is protecting us but really”.**

**One of the soldiers replied “ hey you spanner boy, I've seen all them alien films I am not taking no chances if anything is like that down there and it going to attack us I want to light it up like a Christmas tree”.**

“ **These alien film are just made up that's why they called films”said Steven.**

**The soldier replied “I don't care what you think or say I'm still not taking my chances you four eyed geek boy,besides I've always wanted to go out with a bang”.**

**As the team approaches the planet psychotica they begin to hear a whispering voice but unable to work out what's whispering sounds dark and monstrous voice becoming louder and louder as they venture farther into the psychotic storms,lightening strikes all round the ship rain was like acid burning at the ship hull the heat inside began to increase and strong winds pushing and pulling at the ship making it hard to control even unknown objects coming from no where hitting the ship.**

“ **I don't think this ship can take much more of this,oh no this don't look good everyone hang on this is bout to get worse”shouted bob.**

**The ship is taking so much damage holes and bumps beginning to show parts of the ship breaking up there systems going hay wirer now the ship looks like a fireball as they enter psychotica's atmosphere seems like they went from earth to Mars it just don't seem to end.**

**Celcus said “shields down to 10%".**

**suddenly everything went calm like they never even went though that psychotic storms the planet surface looks exactly like earth blue rivers the forests are greener than earth everyone was in shock with the ordeal and in disbelieve they looked back and sees nothing clear sky's they could even see Nimrod-7 in the distance.**

**Steven said “That's impossible, Where did the storms go I've never seen or heard of anything like this before”.**

**Joe looked back at the surface his face could say it all he shouted “ ERM GUY'S, You should see this”.**

**Everyone looked on at the surface and in the distance they saw a ancient pyramid with a giant red evil looking face on it. As the crew looked at the face they were getting scared of it but more so of not knowing what could be there waiting for them.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bob began preparations to land in a clear space to land the force of the ships engines blew the trees over leaves flying up in the sky and the grass blowing like a river.

Bob said to the crew “now we've landed I send buster out to take a look out there”.

Bob put buster's spacesuit on then bob put his on and opened the airlock and slowly made there way down the ramp to step foot on psychotica for the first time, They both just stood there and looked all around them strangely buster began to scratch him self.

Bob told buster “you OK boy,surely you cant get fleas out here, well we better go back in we have lot's of work to do and make the repairs or we never be able to leave this planet”.

Bob and buster head back inside to find how much damage the ship has took while passing through the storms while the other crew members head out in the atv. They drove drove for miles as close to the pyramid as they can but unable to go any farther as the trees were blocking there path everyone grab what they can carry and continue by foot. The soldiers started loading there weapons as they can hear so many strange noises in every direction a brunches cracked closer and closer to them without hesitation the soldiers raised the guns ready to fire pointing in every spot around them waiting for something to jump out at them.

Amy asked “ I can't walk so tired we should rest for a while”.

Everyone agreed and even the soldiers squad leader so he told the everyone to stay here and to rest as they still have a long walk ahead of them as the rest of the team to stay close and be ready for anything. They all helped each other to set up camp till morning dawn broke as the time is a lot faster on planet psychotica it's rotation is twice as fast than the earth Steven noticed that this planet has 6 hours of daylight and 6 hours at night. Steven was also thinking something was not right he looked around and it finally hit him the strange psychotic storms in the atmosphere was no longer their.

The soldiers squad leader approach Steven and Joe “I don't know about you lot but this place is really bothering me to think we come his far from those's storms till now, it feels like we being pulled to something”. He said

“I know what you mean “replied Joe.

Steven told everyone to try get some sleep we still got along way to go Celcus will watch out for us then ordered Celcus activate defence mode to stay on guard in case something comes while they asleep, a few hours passed Celcus scanners start to detect something which making his system go haywire causing him to system overload like something is attacking his operation systems.

“warning, warning, system overload, virus has been detected”said Celcus.

Dawn broke as everyone began to wake up,Steven noticed Celcus is no where to been seen,Steven and Amy searched the area but no sign of Celcus.

“where could he go something is wrong with him” said Steven.

“I'm sure Celcus be fine we must press on we still have a long way to go”replied Amy.

The team gather up there gear and set there way into the darkest part of the forest it's so dark no on can see in front of them. They all pulled out the flash lights out from there bags but soon as they turn them on they saw strange creatures and wield looking insects. Giant looking Beatles and in the distance they saw two winged creatures one was blue the other was green colour. The team could hear a loud roar behind them the soldiers quickly turned round and fired in it's direction where the roar came from. Everyone rushed over to see if they hit anything and in there horror they saw a creature lying there its wings covered its body Amy took one glance and told the others that its very similar to a pterodactyl in earth dinosaur times.

Amy said “oh my god look at it so amazing a green pterodactyl”

“well i'm sorry to spoil your fun, we got to get away from here who knows how many more of them out there” replied Joe.

They all began to run back to were they came to notice a large concrete wall which wasn't there before so they begin to follow to see where it leads to eventually they found the entrance, walls covered in long thick vines the walls had cracks like it's an old ancient building just leading in different directions.

Steven took a closer look at the structure and suggested that they must have been here for hundred of years but they weren't here before how could this be possible.

Joe replied “what ever this place is it's not making it easy for us”.

Reece and Shayne turned round and said “it's like the s place is testing us just think a bout it since we got here strange things been happing now this”.

Even the soldiers thought the same while Amy was gathering samples she discovered a strange mark on one side of the wall. She reached out to clear the area of the mark to get a better look at it, suddenly the mark pressed in like a button the ground began to shake like a earthquake and a constant rumbling noise's echoing around them.

Amy shouted “GUYS, I THINK I MUST OF DONE SOMETHING”.

The noise from the shaking of the ground and rumbling noise's getting louder and louder the team had to shout at each other to be heard.

Steven shouted “WHAT IS GOING ON, I CAN BARELY STAND, THE GROUND SHAKING SO MUCH THIS AIN'T GOOD AND IT FEELS LIKE IT'S GETTING WORSE”.

The area began to crack on the ground everyone started running to find somewhere safe but their vision started to fade the dust blinding them everyone had to hold hands so they know everyone is together they see a cave ahead of them. They made their way towards it's even though they were being shaken from one side to another finally they made it and took cover and covered their faces as the dust making it hard for them to breath. It took months to clear and to be safe for them to leave the cave at least they brought enough supplies with them to last the months. Eventually the earthquakes stop it was so quite and peaceful everyone made there way out of the cave to find the whole forest has disappeared and the walls has moved again this time heading straight for the pyramid. They all said to each other “All this time searching for this pyramid we were just metres away from it those's forests block our view of it but this world also can change at any time. Now finally the team can head straight on to the pyramid at long last following the path the team begun to fade as they moving more distant into the pyramid.


End file.
